Valantines day and a food fight?
by PInk MegAmOUtH SHeEP
Summary: girls and boys are against each other, nessie has a secreat ,the parents on a revenge mission and the worst of all Alice cant see a thing , what could go wrong ? After BD ! spoilers :D R&R on an a mental inprint xxx injoy xxx
1. it begins

**Hiya its Shannon here, I had this idea one day when me and Sophia (my mate) where talking about Seth and who he would imprint to!**

**And this story id dedicated to Sophia . Sorry I am a idiot because I sent a valentines cared with your name on it but it was so funny when we thought of it :( **

**please go easy on me because this is my first time so enjoy :D **

**:( Disclaimer...I am not Stephanie Meyer:( but I do own this story line:)**

**ALICE POV!!!**

OMFG ,

the future is so messed up , I wish I could see the werewolves but I know for a fact that tomorrow is going to be so good! Because tomorrow is

…...............................….. VISION...................................

"Edward you are not getting out of this one" I yelled running to bell's cottage.

"Alice please" he moaned

yes please Alice , you know its going to be hell for Jasper" piped up Bella.

Just then Seth and a moody looking Leah came in "you will die a slow and painful death if you make me go to school tomorrow you little .." said Leah

"aww come on Leah , its going to be fun isn't that right Alice"said the always happy Seth

"thanks Seth , yea Its going to be the best day of the century " I said trying not to laugh.

Suddenly there was a crash from the house!! Crap Rosalie has found out

…................................VISION.................................

And there goes my new boots collection!!

"That dose it , I am telling Esme" I said in my best wining voice

….................................VISION..............................

Fine if even Esme not going to go on my side , then it has to go to good old blackmail!!

********************************** later that night *************************************

"Mum what do you want at this time of night ??" Nessy squealed , two figures jumped out of bed in a instant

"WAIT , its only Alice " I whispered. Nessy and Jake had been going out for 2 years and still hadn't told Bella or Edward and the parents where too busy doing stuff to notice *shudder*

" Alice what do you want ?"said a laughing Jake eyeing my black bag " why have you stolen everyone's cars keys **and ** favourite things?"

I smiled"well my dear werewolf , its valentines day tomorrow and all of us have to go to school because there are going to be stacks of people waiting for us and because I want you to!!!"

Jacob screamed "WHAT, its valentines day tomorrow , crap , I haven't..." "Jacob Black what was that??!!"said a pissed off Nessy

before he could answer everyone ran in

"ALICE" they all said "WHERE IS MY CAR KEYS"

I laughed an evil laugh "well you will never get them back and jasper no more playstaion"

"nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo"he cried

"and Emmett no more x-box"

you evil pixie" Emmett murmured

" Rosalie no more credit cards and they will know your secret"

"I knew I should have told Bella instead " she mounded

"Bella no more books and Edward no more music"

"WHAT " shouted Bella "you will so regret this",

That's when Leah ran in wearing sweats "YOU stupid little bloodsucker . Give me back my keys right this instant!!!"

"there is only one way that I will give you those keys back and that's if you come tomorrow" I said smiling

"FINE " everyone agreed

there is no getting around the one and only ALICE

mmmuhhhaaahhaaa " ALICE my ears" yelled Nessy

**please review :) **


	2. Killing people is wrong, i think

**Hiya its me again:P , well I think you are going to get loads of chappies this week because I have done something to my leg :( **

**any way this chapter is going to have more Seth drama .so here you are :0 **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight- I wished on a shooting star-it didn't work but I do own Shannon and Sophia (well in this story) **

**Bella POV!!!!!!!!!**

We were all squashed Alice car going to school on valentines day and because of Alice we where in the bright yellow Porsche. So much for blending in!!

I looked up and saw the worried eyes of my Edward and of course he was pinching the end of his nose like he always dose when scared, it was kinder cute. "Don't worry"I whispered " just concentrate on getting back at Alice"!

Before he could answer , Alice piped up "no you wont"

"okay but you know today is going to be hell"he whispered back ,ignoring Alice "We haven't gone to school on Valentines day for about 50 years"

I looked up and saw the scared faces of my family, my **vampire** family and they looked more scared then when they heard about the voultri!!I couldn't keep it in any longer, it was only valentines day.

Suddenly I was laughing as hard as I could,"you..........scared.........of......valentines......day"I finally choked out" chocolates..........hearts............teddy...........you …..................scared.........OMG........prezzies.........................love"

"well you are going to see today Bella why and believe me it IS HELL!"

I heard Seth's roaring laughter from his car, that was trailing us.

I was still laughing when I got to school, I just couldn't stop. " is she on something" whispered Emmett and then he couldn't stop as we got out of the car we had another fit, and we could've stop so me ,Seth and Emmett where now laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Jasper that's enough"said a smiling Edward" they are all looking".

"THAT. " I yelled as I got up

"WAS."

"NOT ."

"FUNNEY!"

, Seth came up behind me "well we thought so"he smirked.

As I looked up I realised that the whole of settle school was now staring at us, if I could blush I would be a peach by now and my poor daughter was as red as a tomato.

We sped as fast as we humanly could out of the car park into the school ,"I hate you Alice" murmured Leah as we turned the corner "I know" she beamed " and by the end of the day you will never want to cross me again mmmuhhhaaaaaa"

"okaaaaaaaayyyyyy" jasper sighed"my wife has officially lost it" we all laughed and Alice pouted. Just then the bell rang and an evil grin hatched on to her face "see you all in first lesson" she giggled as she danced off into her form, with a scared Jasper following.

We all had are forms in the same corridor, so we could here each other easy and could met up even faster. "good luck" Emmett gave us all hugs "if I go out of control and the voultri get me you can have my videos Eddie , it will help you and you Bella" he said jumping into the classroom before we could get are hands on him, just wait he is so going to die !! Rosalie chuckled as she walked into her classroom.

So it was just me ,Edward,Nessie and Jake, we could hear nothing from the other four .

So with a unneeded breath , we all stepped through at the same time

"OMGIASOGOINGTOKILALICE" I whispered so low that only my family could here. , Edward stepped past me, and stood there in shock.

I suddenly realised , my whole family hadn't moved in the space of 2mins , just as I was getting worried 7 unique growls came from the classrooms all around me.

I wondered why I was the only one not bothered but then I saw the table next to mine, it had more things on it, and more chocolates, who would be lucky to have that?

"Bella calm down , they are only humans" pleaded Edward "they think they have a chance please don't kill them!!"

I realised that my body hadn't moved for the past 4.56mins , I jerked my head ,"why would I be ma......."it clicked,that table was EDWARDS

and he was MINE, not THEIRS and he was MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!

"I,well, thought ,um,that,well,you,would,be,mad,um,yea,stupid?"Edward spluttered

I felt it deep inside , the growing sensation to KILL ALL FEMALES , those who thought they had a chance , a long deep growl came out and I felt a hand on my shoulder .

I looked up "Bella , calm down" he whispered but that didn't work , the chav in the corner had noticed my golden eyes, blacken, he looked scared .

Suddenly Edwards mouth was on mine and nothing mattered I was in bliss and the anger swept out , he was mine NOT yours.

"thanks I whispered as we walked to are covered seats "I needed that", "I know so did I but remember that I love you and nothing would change that!!"his smooth velvety voice whispered in my ear and I wished that Alice , would just give us are damn keys back and then we wouldn't have to be in this hell.

As we got to are seats I noticed a new girl was seating behind us and gave me a apologetic look, I sat down pushing things on to the floor and was about to talk to her, when Mr Donlon walked in and gave me a look , which I didn't like, Edward growled "stupid pervert, thinks he can touch my Bella, well he has another thing coming" now it was my time to calm him down"Eddie he I just like every boy , he doesn't stand a chance, please don't kill him"I purred into his hair.

"right class I have just been talking to the headmaster and he said that you not cutting the mustard" he said smugly"but Bella Hale you are well done"he tried to wink at me "well any way"he looked away as I gave him evils "I want you all to met , are newest student Sophia lowerson, welcome"

I looked back , Sophia had hazelnut coloured hair,green eyes,and was blushing, "

hi"I whispered "the guy who sits next to you is big but don't get freaked , okay "she looked at me close "okay ,fine" she smiled. I liked the look of that girl , I opened my shield and Edward smiled and nodded, he agreed.

The door was suddenly smashed open , Seth came running in "sorry sir" he said running past him and then he stooped died as he saw Sophia Edward smirked "this day always find true love"

**please review , love -hate please give me some ideas ;) x** zs


	3. i love small people

**Hi again , sorry for the wait , just a bit busy at the mo , I have learnt guitar :P**

**so any way this one has a bit more soph+Seth in it !!**

**lol so here u go**

**disclaimer = I don't own any one , just soph!!! **

soph POV

A really tall guy ran in, and the only chair left was the one next to mine,

…...ohhh right , so that was the big guy. That nice girl is so right, he is massive and why is he looking at me like I am a new born staror something, okay so my form partner is big and a werdio ,fantastic!!!!

I wonder if he knows about where I could find a leprechaun but he is freakishly tall ,maybe a giant spider then!!! I love small leprechauns , the tall ones are so weird!!

"Mr black , why are you not sitting down?" said the rather annoying teacher, he was still looking at that Bella as if she was a new born maths equation or something.**(AN lol)**

"sorry sir , just thought a saw a leprechaun sitting in the chair next to me"he smirked as he sat down

"or it could be the new kid" , OMG maybe he dose know where to find them , I must remember to ask him ,"well I would look like one compared to you".!!!

Bella and the boy who was sitting next to her burst out laughing at the look on my partners face . On no he looks like a puppy lost in the city, the boy in front suddenly burst out laughing again, ooookkkaayy! "not that you are tall or anything, you just look tall becouse we are sitting down" I murmured trying to make up, "don't worry" he smiled"but dose it bother you that I am tall?" I considered lieing but I looked into his soft hazel eyes and knew that it wasn't going to work.

" well I do like small people better". **(AN like leprechauns) **

This time the guy in front was the only one that laughed, he had brownly/bronze coloured hair and like the girl in front was picture started to over doing the joke. The girl in front just rolled her eyes and leaned back ,she gave a small smile to my partner.

"hi I am Bella hale and this is Edward" she said in a musical voice,

"hi I am soph lowerson" I said joyful I loved being called soph the loaf. But some of the kids at my old school called me sofia or just crazy soph.

"hi I am black Seth black" said the man next to me , he was trying to do a James bond ad was really good at it. Seth hair was shoulder length and his muscles were noticeable but he had a child like nature.

Just then a white board foam ruler came whizzing past my ear "miss lowerson,Mr Cullen,and Mr Black please stop getting Bella into trouble with your chit chat"! Said a loud voice I looked up and saw Mr weirdo looking jealously as Edward put a protective arm around Bella , that Edward guy has some over protective problem but as I watched ,Bella snuggled closer to him. They weren't just a school romance !!! A growl came from Seth, when I looked over I could see all of his muscles quiver and his whole frame shook as he shot daggers at Mr D!

Okay so I have found out that this school has a flawless couple, which continually get hit on! A massive child like boxer , who is sitting next to me, griping the table with anger and that they all take valentines day a bit to seriously...........Next thing you know we find out that there is a mind reading vampire and werewolf, living right under our very noses. Edward shot a surprised look at me and then went back to pinching his nose, looking very troubled.

**thanks 4 reading , hope you enjoyed it :) **

**PS please review, and give some pointers plz xx **


	4. meeting the cullens

**Hi Shannon again , SORRY for the gap !!!!**

**thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer = I do not own a thing =( **

***sob* but when I go up I will own the leprechaun kingdom !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mhaahhha **

**I am not mad , yet =)**

**Bella POV **

Just then the bell went. Good timing because Seth looked as if he could kill sir ,not that I care but I would feel sorry for his wife, then again she would probably be over joyed!!

Any hoo I will have to stop him because Sophia thinks that he is a werdio , hey he is one but let her find that out by herself! I rember one time we were painting and suddenly he squiled and started to dance yelling that the red squrril was going to eat us if we didnt copy him. No one did .

But as I started to walk around the table , Leah suddenly ran in and pulled him up and sprinted out the classroom , me and Edward were so stunned that we both took a minute before we started after them, I took Edwards hand , trying to think positivity as I past Mr evil.

As we got to the corridor , we could see Leah having a fit at seth, who was looking for soph,

"calm down you idiot and don't be such a fool" snared Leah "do you want to be locked up in a zoo , experiments every day just because we are different ?, do you want anyone to like you?"

After a second Seth started to fight back "of course not but he threw a board rudder at her and it nearly.. "

"I don't care if he threw a whale,I don't want our secret to be found out and who the hell is so important?"

By now all the Cullen/hales/blacks were coming out of their classrooms from hell, and were now laughing their heads off as Edward told them about the events of form time.

"not to be a bother or anything I was just wondering if you could tell me where the English rooms are?" said a rather quiet voice , I looked around and heard the fast thumping off soph s heart somewhere by Seth.

Seth's face looked as if it was Christmas day,

"wow ,I have the same class as you,do you want me to walk you there?"said an excited Seth, so excited his voice had gone up 2 octaves, as he hoped up and down.

"so have I !" squealed Alice as she ran up to soph and linked arms with her, oh no "this is so going to be a ton of fun"

"Alice " we all whispered

"don't scare the girl" I said

"don't worry she already has" chuckled Jasper .This all happened at vampire speed ,so soph had no Idea and that we all heard her heart speeding up at the same time. Bein there done that and still feel sorry for them.

"sorry , I am Alice" smiled Alice to soph "and this here is my bother Emmett" she pointed to Emmett and this is my sister Bella" "hi" I said and then leaned in to whisper " don't worry he wont bite"

"hi , I love pink ducks" Emmett grinned, we all groaned.

"okay , and this is jasper my boyfriend" Alice carried on like we all ways do when Emmett has drunken bears blood for dinner ,it make him go crazy wazy!! not that has ever happened to me ,

Alice lovingly gave Jasper a poke in the belly "and this is his sister Rosalie" . I saw soph cringe as she looked at Rosalie and I remembered doing the same , when I was human.

"and this is Edward" Alice gave Edward a meaning full look that I did not miss.

"hi, again" smirked Edward he winked at Alice and then turned to hug me "she is only kidding with Jacob"

WITH WHO?,

Alice winked at me "and this is his girl friend Bella, that I am sure you know"

"This is his sister Nessie they are twins " Alice laughed "and this is Jacob, Nessy boyfriend"

"WHATTHEHELL,THATISSONOTFAIRALICE,YOUPROMI

yelled a pissed off Nessie!

"calm down I was only kidding" laughed Alice

I will have to remember to ask Alice what Nessie promised

"Seth,and Leah are both Jakes brother and sister " Seth bounced up and down waving as Leah looked disgustingly at him and then grimaced even more as it clicked into place.

"you have got to be kidding me" muttered Leah

"hi I am Sophia lowerson and I am a only child,so no more names for you to rememberer"she said probably stunned by the amount of family we have.

We all laughed, she is going to have a surprise, when she finds out that we are not and there is more.!!

"we are going to be late so come on!" Alice shouted and she suddenly was running down the corridor ,in human speed, towing a confused looking soph. Soph was wearing jeans and a blue top , I just knew Alice was predicting another shopping trip.

"come on we better follow her before she tells the human what she is going to get for her birthday" grinned Jasper.

A thought struck me "was I called to as the human, when I was one???"I asked

"of course you were, when we were away from Edward"said a laughing Jasper

"WHAT"said a pissed off Edward , a great here comes Mr pissed off eddy ,which both Emmett and Jasper love to wind up.

"well done Jasper" murmured Emmett

"my bad" said Jasper who didn't looked bothered ,"but he cant beat me in a fight so that is okay".

Suddenly Edward ran at Jasper,(at a human speed) and chased him all the way down the corridor. We all started to follow them down the empty corridor when a snotty voice came through the announcer

"all seniors report to the food technology rooms for a valentines treat"

oh god!

**did you like it ? Please review xx**


	5. hi this is spooney

**Hiya , I hope you like cooking Miss lowerson !!. **

**thanks 4 the song idea Sophia !! :P**

**disclaimer :I Don't own the song or the story =0 **

**and if you want to be a leprechaun leader you have to be small =(**

**I am tall #sobs#**

Emmett's POV

"well this is going to be fun"I grunted , we had just got the most meanest, the most scariest task ever , from MR idiot over there, who had just ducked out of the classroom which had just erupted in cheers!

…..... we are cooking cookies , and no they not just any old cookies, they where chocolate chip cookies and that's not just it , they were VALANTINES COOKIES !!

"nnnnoooooo, you cant take me" wailed Edward, that guy has got some serious chocolate problems, once I put choclate on top of his Volvo and he never talked to me for weeks . OMG a spoon ,

"I LOVE SPOONS PEOPLE , he is mine and I will call him Woodey" I yelled.

Leah POV

Emmett did not just yell that , dear lord above , why why do you hate me. Peole were looking at me strange as I had a mini break down,omg what am I doing here, I am going .

I had just got to the sliding door when I remembered , that the stupid little hobbit had my car keys and I had just got it pimped!

"shut up Emmett and get down from the table, right this instant" shouted a pissed off Rosalie, I feel sorry for her "or I will have to say the thing you told me, your choice"

Emmett looked scared for a second then a huge grin spread across his face and he started laughing , yes that's right he was laughing in a Rosales face,not a good thing to do if you want to keep your face or in this case spoon.

Edward coughed looking at jasper,"my bad" jasper whispered but by the look on his face he was so not. He sat down waiting for explosion.

"FINE"snarled Rosalie"you leave me no choice, people" she said raising her voice so the whole classroom could hear

"ladies and gentlemen, Emmett love to wear pink cat suits and dancing about, singing if I was a boy........... thank you , that's all !! goodnight".

The whole class was now rolling on the floor crying their eyes off, including me.. omc no way... funnest thing ever.

Just in time Mr Evil came in" I need a drink"he murmured and then walked straight back out, good.

"Okay guys ,we had better get to it" Soph got out between laughs ,

"Soph can I be your partner"squealed Seth ,honestly he was like a kid.

Soph looked thoughtful for a second "maybe but you have to answer this question ,but you must tell the truth"

ukk they just make me want to puke , I wish I could be with someone like that , some sharp memories hit me me by surprise and I faltered, suddenly I slipped off the table top and suddenly Roasile caught me "don't worry, you will" and the she started back across the room towards Emmett. Was I that easy to read , Jacob smiled reassuringly at me, okay I was.

"okay so do you know how to find leprechaun?" she asked quietly, oh no

Seth mocked thought"of course you have to give them a pound coin ,with a clump of cheese and then sing the leprechaun song to them"he was now practice jumping up and down.

"OMG you do know"she was really was jumping up and down,

He smiled and then looked sad "is that a yes?"

"of course ,you dope , you are the best" she yelled

Now they were jumping up and down in a circle holding hands like little kids, I was getting really getting fed up by all their happiness "you have got to be kidding me" I murmured, again.

"nope that's there real feelings"said jasper who now looked beyond hyper, who was holding Alice.

We started on making our stupid cookies , the Cullen's trying not to breathe or grimace as they handled food ad acted as if they were having fun. I hated this ,If it was called a woman's job then I hated it, just because that was what I was called just a woman with no feelings and to do anything that men hated, it is just not fair.

"sunshine ,lollipops and rain...." soph sang."... what?" soph asked , everybody was now looking at her, everyone else struggle and they all burst out

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows  
everything that's wonderful is what I feel  
when we're together.  
Brighter than a lucky penny.  
When you're here the raindrops disappears  
dear and i feel so fine.  
Just to know that you are mine.  
My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows  
that's how this refrain goes.  
So come on Join In. Everybody.  
Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows  
everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
when your in love to stay.  
Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows  
everything that's wonderful is what I feel  
when we're together.  
Brighter than a lucky penny.  
When you hear the raindrops disappears  
dear and i feel so fine.  
Just to know that you are mine.  
My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows  
that's how this refrain goes.  
So come on Join In. Everybody.  
Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows  
everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
cause your in love, your in love  
and love is here to stay!"

…....I have died and are now in hell

Just as they were happily singing and making heart cookies, sir came in and did a double take, Emmett was singing on the tables ,spoon in hand, Alice was dancing on her chair and the whole classroom of SENOIRS were singing a crap song about rainbows, all except me , and I was just sitting on the table mixing the cake mixture together.

Like a sane person he walked straight back out again,Mean while I was sulking on the desktop trying not to grimace.

"I am the best singer I the world" yelled Emmett , he was now doing air gaiter, with that stupid spoon. me and Rosalie both rolled are eyes at the same time.

Alice looked up shocked "Emmett what about me"

"what about you Ali, me and my woody are going to become superstars"he said back ,

"I am so hurt, take that back"she pretended to cry,

a slow but evil grin came onto his face "never" , oh good god no.

Alice slowly turned her head

"what did you just say"

" come on I am the best"

"no I am"she snarled

"no I am "he snarled back

"no I am"

"no I am"

"no I am"

"no I am"

"no I am"

"I am"

"I am"

"Jasper stop it" chuckled Edward

Jasper looked up smiling evilly "my bad", we suddenly felt happy, brilliant. Joy.

Alice and Emmett were still arguing, oblivious to this conversation

"Alice just because it is girls jobs to sin....." he said.

Wait a minute he did not just say that ,

"what did the big stupid spoon head just say?"I snarled at the same time as Rosalie , ok weird.

"well it is true" butted in Edward

Bella looked up surprised "what , is that what you really think ?"

"well dosnt everyone" he answered.

All the girls put their hands up , as the male population went to stand behind Emmett ,agreeing with him.

"fine there is only one way to solve this" said soph"FOOD FIGHT" finally a good idea from the s crew. Then pandemonium began as everyone started to throw food everywhere.

"WAIT " screamed soph , what dose she want now "DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCH THE COOKIES"

okay girls against boys in a big massive food fight. Great!

**Please review ,if you have any ideas please tell **=) x x


	6. girls POV

**Hi , thanks for all of the reviews , they mean a lot =)**

**and so here is the food fight .**

**This is going to be from the side of the girls (the right ones) and the next chappy is going to be from the boys POV **

**so enjoy **

**disclaimer = I ain't Stephen Mayer or the leprechauns leader but I will carry on =)**

Alice POV

I looked around for somewhere to base our side and make resources,

"quick girls into the store room"I yelled at the top of my voice, all the human girls ran into the little room , as me,Rosalie,Leah,Nessy and Bella covered them throwing anything as we retreated in to the little room.

Emmett looked disgruntled but then he spotted the other store room , smiling evilly he yelled "boys look in here, there are supply's" and ran into the little room, spoon in hand . All the boys quickly decided that this time , it was the best way following Emmett example, for once.

I ran into the store room , thinking of ways to destroy the boys rule ....

*******************************************vision**********************************

"Bella, run to the house quickly and get both types of guns but leave the pink half" I squealed as fast as I could , I couldn't wait to see the boys faces as they used pink guns.

"okay , okay..................... " she ran off at full speed, I counted our numbers

suddenly bella jogged back in looking sheepish"um ….....where are they??"Bella asked , Rosalie streaked past me

"stupid, they are in Carlisle room" and ran out the door at top speed.

I still cant believe what Carlisle did we had just made all of mike newton house pink and his car but where is the harm in that, it is so not fair and what did he do , take all of the paint guns and water guns off us.

Before I could get started there was a yelp and Edward came running out yelling "nnnnnnnnoooooooo, we need blue guns" ,all this happened in vampire speed ,so no one would see my mad family talking about pink guns!!

***************************************vision*****************************************

I suppose they will have to do with pink ribbons !!

I stood up knowing that I would be the only leader that would get us through this.

"right girls there is only one way to do this, without our pride getting hurt, is to win and the only way to win is to follow me and the only way to follow me is to um fight the boys...!!"I smiled brightly, they all looked confused but they all seemed to agreed , this was going good!

"ok so we will have to spit up into teams, one team is going to be seen in full view and will have to and will have to have the most tomato bombs"I suddenly remembered that jasper hated the sight of tomatoes and ran around screaming like a girl , that was a good holiday.

I started again a new plan in my head"that group will have to be the biggest group because the rest of us are going to sneak up behind them and these people will have the most guns because we will need aim and ambush them quick ,any questions?"

…..........................silence..............leah suddenly coughed trying not to make eye contact.

Soph put her hand up , I pointed at her , smiling finally a question"soooo a group of us are going to ambush the boys?", Is it that hard to keep up.

"of course"I said

Then all of the room were laughing their heads off , Leah was even laughing, I got the depressed wolf to laugh. Brilliant.

Suddenly their was a knock on the , I made a sign for everyone to be quiet, they shut up and started looking around for something to throw.

Leah was by the door first with a egg box, then came Bella with a French baguette, Nessie had a rolling pin and a bag of flour, then the two twins behind had a bottle of tomato and mustard each. Some of the girls had a egg each and some where making shields with boxes of fruit with one in their hands, holding them as if they where live grenades.

I had in one hand a tomato and then in the other a spatula, then I turned around and saw soph, she had a string of sausages around her neck, a colander on here head and in her right hand a cheese grater and then garlic in her other hand, I looked at her questioningly

"oh this is to keep the vampires away, I was wondering if it would work on boys ?"she said innocently.

"oh right , well that's just um fantastic" I mummed trying not to laugh , I looked at the cob web in the corner trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

….................................silence

All it took was me to look at Nessie and me, Leah,Bella and Nessie were rolling around on the floor, gasping for air . Not that we needed it but Leah and Nessie were now crying, all the rest of the girls just gave us weird looks.

"bang" in a flash the door swung of its hinges and we all just throw what was in are hands at the dark figure.

…............

…............

….........

"YOU

HAVE

GOT

FOOD

ON

MY

HAIR" snarled Rosalie, just then a onion hit her square in the head and that was it we were crying from laughing to much , I high five soph , she rocks. When we had all quietened down , I got to work

"right"I said business like "Rosen, Amber,Becca,Lucy,Ffion,Shannon,and …. SETH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I looked into the corner and the small gangly werewolf looked up surprised , he must have come from sophia.

"can I come in your team please?" he asked

"no" I said "no boys aloud, haven't you got that already?"

"please I can help" he whimpered

"no"

"oh come on Alice" he was trying to reckon with hell and thats not a good thing to do

"never in a billion years"I stated the truth, flatly

He looked thoughtful for a secound "but I don't believe their side and.."

"N.O. SPELLS NO"I yelled when was he going to get this

he thought and then smiled "they have more people"

…...........

I did the math

….......silence , this was happing a lot today

"ok so were was I yes.... ok so Rosen, Amber,Becca,Lucy,Ffion,Shannon, Jessica,Katherine,and Stephanie , can you go and make tomato bombs, cheese bombs , milk bombs anything that will make a mess " and I turned to the rest of us smiling "so me, Seth,Leah,Nessy,Bella,Rosalie,and soph will go and ambush them. yay"

At this Seth laughed ,"Alice you know they are going to do the same" he chuckled

"not under my watch , now chop chop we have to get going"

10mins later

Everything was looking good,

"okay so that 30 tomato bombs,

15 milk/eggs bombs ,

17 flour/sugar

and all of the water pistols have ketchup in

and the water guns have milk

…...............

, I think we are going to win girls and Seth"

I looked up proudly at my team.

"okay so who is going to go out first ?" asked a weary Leah

"Leah,Leah,Leah that is what they want we will have to wait until they make the first move"I said looking at my poor little werewolf buddy

"so we are just going to sit here and do nothing?"asked Nessy

I smiled "no I have a plan"and I looked up at the air vents

"Nessy can you fit into them ?"

those boys want know what has hit them!!

maahhhamammhh

**hope u like please review xx**


	7. boys POV

**Hi , thanks for all of the reviews , they mean a lot =)**

**and so here is the food fight .**

**This is going to be from the side of the girls (the right ones) and the next chappy is going to be from the boys POV **

**so enjoy **

**disclaimer = I ain't Stephen Mayer or the leprechauns leader but I will carry on =)**

Alice POV

I looked around for somewhere to base our side and make resources,

"quick girls into the store room"I yelled at the top of my voice, all the human girls ran into the little room , as me,Rosalie,Leah,Nessy and Bella covered them throwing anything as we retreated in to the little room.

Emmett looked disgruntled but then he spotted the other store room , smiling evilly he yelled "boys look in here, there are supply's" and ran into the little room, spoon in hand . All the boys quickly decided that this time , it was the best way following emmett.

I ran into the store room , thinking of ways to destroy the boys rule ....

*******************************************vision**********************************

"Bella, run to the house quickly and get both types of guns but leave the pink half" I squealed as fast as I could , I couldn't wait to see the boys faces as they used pink guns.

"okay , okay.....................

….....where are they??"Bella asked puzzled, Rosalie streaked past me

"stupid, they are in Carlisle room "and ran out the door at top speed.

I still cant believe what Carlisle did we had just made all of mike newton house pink and his car but where is the harm in that, it is so not fair and what did he do , take all of the paint guns and water guns off us.

Before I could get started there was a yelp and Edward came running out yelling "nnnnnnnnoooooooo, we need blue guns" ,all this happened in vampire speed ,so no one would see my mad family talking about pink guns!!

***************************************vision*****************************************

I suppose they will have to do with pink ribbons !!

I stood up knowing that I would be the only leader that would get us through this.

"right girls there is only one way to do this, without our pride getting hurt, is to win and the only way to win is to follow me and the only way to follow me is to um fight the boys...!!"I smiled brightly, they all looked confused but they all seemed to agreed , this was going good!

"ok so we will have to spit up into teams, one team is going to be seen in full view and will have to and will have to have the most tomato bombs"I suddenly remembered that jasper hated the sight of tomatoes and ran around screaming like a girl , that was a good holiday.

I started again a new plan in my head"that group will have to be the biggest group because the rest of us are going to sneak up behind them and these people will have the most guns because we will need aim and ambush them quick ,any questions?"

…..........................silence..............leah suddenly coughed trying not to make eye contact.

Soph put her hand up , I pointed at her , smiling finally a question"soooo a group of us are going to ambush the boys?", Is it that hard to keep up.

"of course"I said

Then all of the room were laughing their heads off , Leah was even laughing, I got the depressed wolf to laugh. Brilliant.

Suddenly their was a knock on the , I made a sign for everyone to be quiet, they shut up and started looking around for something to throw.

Leah was by the door first with a egg box, then came Bella with a French baguette, Nessie had a rolling pin and a bag of flour, then the two twins behind had a bottle of tomato and mustard each. Some of the girls had a egg each and some where making shields with boxes of fruit with one in their hands, holding them as if they where live grenades.

I had in one hand a tomato and then in the other a spatula, then I turned around and saw soph, she had a string of sausages around her neck, a colander on here head and in her right hand a cheese grater and then garlic in her other hand, I looked at her questioningly

"oh this is to keep the vampires away, I was wondering if it would work on boys ?"she said innocently.

"oh right , well that's just um fantastic" I mummed trying not to laugh , I looked at the cob web in the corner trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

….................................silence

All it took was me to look at Nessie and me, Leah,Bella and Nessie were rolling around on the floor, gasping for air . Not that we needed it but Leah and Nessie were now crying, all the rest of the girls just gave us weird looks.

"bang" in a flash the door swung of its hinges and we all just throw what was in are hands at the dark figure.

…............

…............

….........

"YOU

HAVE

GOT

FOOD

ON

MY

HAIR" snarled Rosalie, just then a onion hit her square in the head and that was it we were crying from laughing to much , I high five soph , she rocks. When we had all quietened down , I got to work

"right"I said business like "Rosen, Amber,Becca,Lucy,Ffion,Shannon,and …. SETH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I looked into the corner and the small gangly werewolf looked up surprised , he must have come from sophia.

"can I come in your team please?" he asked

"no" I said "no boys aloud, haven't you got that already?"

"please I can help" he whimpered

"no"

"oh come on Alice" he was trying to reckon with hell and thats not a good thing to do

"never in a billion years"I stated the truth, flatly

He looked thoughtful for a secound "but I don't believe their side and.."

"N.O. SPELLS NO"I yelled when was he going to get this

he thought and then smiled "they have more people"

…...........

I did the math

….......silence , this was happing a lot today

"ok so were was I yes.... ok so Rosen, Amber,Becca,Lucy,Ffion,Shannon, Jessica,Katherine,and Stephanie , can you go and make tomato bombs, cheese bombs , milk bombs anything that will make a mess " and I turned to the rest of us smiling "so me, Seth,Leah,Nessy,Bella,Rosalie,and soph will go and ambush them. yay"

At this Seth laughed ,"Alice you know they are going to do the same" he chuckled

"not under my watch , now chop chop we have to get going"

10mins later

Everything was looking good,

"okay so that 30 tomato bombs,

15 milk/eggs bombs ,

17 flour/sugar

and all of the water pistols have ketchup in

and the water guns have milk

…...............

, I think we are going to win girls and Seth"

I looked up proudly at my team.

"okay so who is going to go out first ?" asked a weary Leah

"Leah,Leah,Leah that is what they want we will have to wait until they make the first move"I said looking at my poor little werewolf buddy

"so we are just going to sit here and do nothing?"asked Nessy

I smiled "no I have a plan"and I looked up at the air vents

"Nessy can you fit into them ?"

those boys want know what has hit them!!

maahhhamammhh

**hope u like please review xx**


	8. a plan parents POV

**Hiya sorry for the long wait I just and no idea what to write xp **

**anhoo thanks to everyone who has reviewed :)**

**sorry this is soo short**

**OMSE has any one seen the new moon teaser, I cant wait =D**

**disclaimer = I don't own anything but I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! someday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Esme POV **

I was just finishing my new rose garden , when my lovely husband walked through the door, that's weird the kids are usually back before him, for there "lunch".He properly got of early!

I walked towards him smiling and pulling him towards the bedroom door,

"hi dear" he whispered

I laughed and stood on my tip -toes "hi love"

#######################A HOUR OR SO LATER ##################

"honey where are the kids ?" Carlisle asked, while he pulled his shirt his back on.

I walked overt to the wardrobe knowing that Alice would kill him if he put a shirt on twice.

"I think they will get home at 12:00 cloak, for there "diner" why?" I answered , as I threw him another cashmere jumper

"put this on Alice will approve"

he looked up at the old grand cloak in the hall way just outside our room

"um dear there is a slight problem, …................its 1:00 cloak "

I ran out and ….......OMG it was , both of us had are phones out at once ,

"you call Alice , I'll phone Edward "

I already had the phone to my ear ,after the first ring Alice picked it up.

"_Esme , nice choice on Carlisle jumper, he suits it " _she chirped 

she was paying attention to her pointless visions , my mother senses are tingling

"_**ALICE .. WHY ARENT YOU HOME YOUNG LADY??!**_**"**I nearly growled at her

…...........................................................................................................

…...........................................................................................................

I could hear some girls in the background ,asking Alice what was the matter. Wait a second is that Leah?

"_Alice ,OMG are you okay ,I didn't mean to shout , I am just wondering what was the matter and you know how worried I get.....Alice"_

I was worried now,

suddenly a bright voice was at the other side of the phone answered

"sorry I had a vision , tell Carlisle that if he dares , he will die and we are not going to stay in the store room, so nahanhahah"

and then she hung up on me .

Well I had better find out what was happening before it gets out of control, a store room, the kids l my husband planning something ,isn't a good combination.

"CARLISE what are ,our kids doing now ?" I asked him and he suddenly appeared , with a smile plastered all over his face,

"well my dear , our kids are having a food fight, girls against boys and I thought it was time to get them back for the time they made us give them the sex talk "he said , his grin getting bigger.

I shuddered that day I would never forget that day for the rest of my life!

I agreed "okay, but you do know that Alice will know every little detail and she said to tell you that she isn't staying in the storeroom"

His grin got even bigger, "well dear, that is just what I wanted, come on I will tell you my plan "

############10mins later###########

"hair dye............"

I looked in the shopping bags , we had just bought

"check"

"...tomatoes"

"check"

"fish net.."

"check"

he smiled up at me"is that it?"

"wait the hose's " I jumped out of the car and ran to get it.

Our kids wont know what hit them

**please hit that button right there pleeeessseeee it will help me to global domination , I think I need to c a therapist **

**xxxx**


	9. pink chickens and truthes

**Hi sorry I haven't updated, please don't kill me , my parents split up and I had to go and live in my old house (which is up for sale ,hint hint ) and there was no internet :(**

**but my parents are back together and now I can at least update 4 times a week !**

**Right we left off with the parents planing a revenge mission , the children are still in the store rooms waiting for the other ones to attack.**

**The boys are coved in mush (I love that word) , trying to get some order and the girls/Seth are trying to work out what are the boys and the parents plan's.**

**Oh and Seth has imprinted on this girl called Sophia (AKA soph the loaf)**

**HIYA SOPHIA AND AMBER IF U R READING I HOPE U R HAPPY**

**Okay sorry for all the mistakes , I am getting better (hopefully) **

**disclaimer = I don't own anyone or anything**

**enjoy =)**

Alice POV 

I just put the phone down ,all the girls were looking at me with curious eyes , an..

…................vision...............

..d

"OMC"........ the.... boys........ looked........ so.........stupid.............feathers.............omg..................... I was laughing so hard that it was a good thing I didn't need to breathe.

Everybody had the same look on there face's , what-the- hell-is- she-on face,(I get that a lot), they all as one edged away from me, even Sophia!!!

I couldn't stop (and it wasn't Jaspers fault) ,but come on they would all be laughing if they saw the boys covered in mush and pink feathers!!

Just then our mighty scout dropped in , our glorious midget, Nessie took one look of the room and fell over laughing, everyone else looked at each other and ran to our makeshift cover , with garlic in all of their hands.

_**Before the phone call, just after Nessie had dumped the mush on the boys **_

Nessie POV

Just after I dropped the mush on the goldfishes with 2 legs, a wild idea struck me , I would have to be fast .There was no way Alice and the girls let me do this alone but it was a too good of opportunity.

I crawled around the air vents and then dropped out of the first exit and......oh crap!

I landed in the middle of the food technology class room, I looked towards the boys door and then the girls.. nothing , thank god. I walked towards the door and the teacher Mr evil, (that's what we called him) came through, I could smell liqueur on him, he smiled at me,

"thank god , the mini devils have gone home , back to stalking Mrs Cullen , my future bed room pal"and with that he ran out singing …

"I'm too sexy for my shirt

too sexy for my shirt

soo sexy it hurts

I'm too sexy for my shirt

too sexy for my shirt

soo sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for your body

too sexy for your body

the way I'm disco dancing

And I'm too sexy for Mylan.."

................................................................

….......................

…...........

OMC Mr Barlow (aka Mr evil) is stalking my grandmother !!

That's why we thought that a bush moved in the garden,(because of me and Jacob, Alice couldn't see any think around ,also we have the pack around a lot ),I had better warn her .

Anyhow I had better get on with the job at hand.

########## 3 mins later ##### ####

I had ran around the school twice and I still couldn't find what I was looking for the white feathers but as I ran around again , the door to the drama room opened and I caught sight of the costumes . I ran in and saw the best thing in my life, a bag full of pink feathers!!!

lMAO , the girls are going to love this.

I ran back towards the classroom, in about 30 seconds and as I entered I heard Alice's phone going off and Emmett's , both had the same song ,(womaniser by Britney spears).

When I was small I always thought Emmett had a feminine side to him, but after he looked after me and.. well I found out that he had a fairy costume ,not just a fairy costume but a pink one, that had confirmed my suspicion!

I jumped up into the air vents and crawled along, as I got closer I heard the conversation..

Emmett picked up "soo daddio, what up dude ?!"

I could hear a Carlisle clearly ," Emmett are you okay??" god he sounded worried

"don't stress oldey , we young ones are havin a rocking time".. what was Emmett on??

Carlisle muttered something about his drug cabinet and then asked "what are you doing?, you should have been home like 1 hour ago and ...why are you picking up Edwards phone?"

…...............................OMC !! LOL!

no way..my...dad...has...britney....for..his..ring tone...lol, I stuffed my hand in my mouth, trying not to give myself away.

"well daddio we r just hanging in the food crib ain't it la "

the answer came after a few seconds , well that's what you get when you have live with Emmett for half century.

"Put .Edward .on. now...please"

Emmett being Emmett of course couldn't leave it

"no bro ,you haven't chilled with my homey spoony yet bro"

…......silence followed

, when I looked into the room and saw Emmett holding a wooden spoon up to my dads cell ! my dad simple took the phone off Emmett and gave Carlisle the explanation in English

"hi dad , you have to help us! we are having a food fight with the girls and we are both in the food technology store rooms and if you come, please ring us, we will come out . I have to go now, Emmett is trying to force feed the spoon some....tic tac's , later"

Carlisle laughed "okay ,bye Edward, be right there"

I ducked out of sight, so they had gramps on there side but I bet any money that Alice will talk Esme around, I looked back over at the crazy bunch of boys.

All the humans and inhuman's apart from Emmett (who was still trying to get spoony to eat stuff) was looking at Edward waiting for him to speak.

I looked over at Jacob who was making more tomato bombs. He looks so damn fit , I wasn't paying attention to the conversation that the boys were having but Jacob had suddenly joined in with the biggest grin ever.

"..I know the girls will be like, _eww what's that in my hair ,eww . I am like totality going to have a shower before I go shopping!! OMC I have to decorate the bedroom like for 3__rd__ time to day because like that my job apart from making boys have fights ",_

all the boys were laughing there heads off, even Edward and Jasper who had felt the wrath of the girls many times. I growled loudly , they looked up scared.

"_Oh no, that's what the pretty boys think ok fine fine , that's just dandy , yeah and I just bet that the spoon will like you know like eat me or something and then I will go home , to get dressed and turn into a gnome or a one eyed gold fish because like that's like my job_" I snarled .

They all took a step back at once,shocked.

I was not know to freak out (Jacob was the only one that had seen me like this and well he shouldn't have told me that I was his imprint. And that he loved me ..when I was in the middle of puberty!)

I carried on insulting them ,

"well that's see what that little boys would make good chickens , stupid idiots that have no idea of life, stupid multicoloured …...um........tissues!"

so with that I dumped the feathers straight on there heads!

….and ran as fast as I could, (well crawled away!)

**Just after Nessie got back in **

Bella's POV__

we were all hiding under our make shift covers , I turned to Roasile, Leah and Soph

"well do any of you know what the hell just happened ?"

They all looked thoughtful for a second

"nope, not a clue. Never have and never will! " said Leah and Roasile  together and with that they turning back to watch the two werido's . God they are so alike now!!

"I do" soph giggled "well this is from the start um they like….. you..know um talked on the phone and...well..right .well..........okay okay I don't know. god stop hassling me ….not my fault !..............god.............fine...I...don't...have...a...clue!"

Just so you know no one talked/hassled/poked Soph in any way while she talked. We just listened , god why is she like that ….I swear to pink mushrooms …........................, we are not like that ,for the love of god, Jesus Christ....it's NOT A GIRL THING....kites united!

After 10 centuries got knocked off my being ,Alice stood up and tried to explain what had happened

"well the short story is that the boys are now looking like pink chickens an...."she had a …..............vision …......................

"anyhow the long story is that Nessie heard the boys talking about us and then decided to make them pay by dumping feathers all over them"

my little girl thought of that, I am soo proud

" and now our parents are coming and there trying to get us but I cant see them"only we heard that

"but all we have to do is go outside , at the right time . I will tell you , when .okay " frowning she turned towards the door and then started jumping up and down.

, okkaay you now I told you that she had lost it before , well now she had!

and now she was swearing out of no where....and then we heard it!!

"yeah and she was like _I wonder what would happen if we used a gun or do you think a club will be better? _And I was like no I am the man and you killed my car so no sex for a week and she is know blaming me saying_ Emmett is a girl and I like totality don't want to do it with him"_  
We all hadn't moved for about 1 minute , even the humans looked ready to kill. All of us except Seth who was trying not to laugh at the muck up of the boys!

All the boys laughed and called Emmett a "soor soul"

"so Jake , who would you rather Nessy in Bella's body or Bella in Nessy's body?" of course this was coming from Emmett.

"um.....Nessy in Bella's body of course"

oh good god , help!!

They all laughed but Edward of course growled and then properly saw Jakes mocking smile … I hope!

This time Jasper asked the worst ever question "soo do they kiss the same?"

oh cream jelly tots with vinegar on top!

Everyone looked at each other , the same thought going through there head …....did she ??

of course my family and Leah knew that I did , all except for Nessy

Nessy just looked at me ,wide eyed.....

"you didn't......OMC....you bloody well did" she mouthed at me , I didn't correct her .

See this is what I should have got all those years ago from both Edward and Jake but of course I didn't but now my daughter knew and looked as if she was going to be sick …...... WAIT A SECOUND HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT?? he would have had to kiss Nessy and of course he hasn't because I would have known, yes I would have!!

Nessy was now having a mini panic/ blush attack and Roasile was now in shock, why ??

..

…..

…...

…..................

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME HAT YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS??"

….....

................

...................

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME THAT YOU KISSED MY JAKE ??"

…............

…...................

….silence, I bet the humans thought that I was a slut, which I was , well that one day , me and Nessie were nose to nose , glaring at each other.

"OMG they look so alike " Soph whispered under her breathe, she was the close to us. everyone had sat down and got out of the way to watch the show .Me and Nessie gave each other a startled look but then went back to glaring at each other . We quickly forgot, well got distracted as we heard Jakes answer.

"um well I don't know" he muttered, I could just picture him as red as a squashed tomato , and I could also picture him dead. he kissing my little girl, wait a second what about Edward , he should have killed Jake in one second flat normally , I am sure of it …. but ….did he know, all this time and and he didn't tell me.

"oh come on , it cant be that embarrassing. Look at Jasper he wears women's clothes" laughed Edward.

Me ,Leah,Rosalie,Seth,Alice and soph all looked at each other in shock, some of the other laughed in disbelief. They didn't know the Cullen boys that much but they all knew by the reactions from us that well THEY WERE ACTING LIKE ARSEHOLES!!

"WHAT are you on, ALICE makes me wear them , just so she could look good next to me...duh"

All eyes turned to Alice and well, to tell you the least ,I was glad that I was not jasper or any where near jaspers , Rosalie whispered chuckling

"come on Alice, don't be that mad , its only Jasper! He is just kidding"

I looked around the room trying not to laugh , some of the girls sat making more bombs, the rest had glass cups to there eyers trying to hear better. Soph was sitting next to Seth , Seth was now shaking, trying not to piss one of us off.

"so who is it Jake, Bella or Nessy?"we all leaned, waiting...

"well they French kiss the same, but my first kiss was better with Nessy"

"**WHAT????"** me and Nessy said at the same time

"you snoged my Jake ?"

"you snoged a boy?"

.............................."truce" we shook on it!

Edwards voice suddenly rang out "first you kissed Bella ,when we were going out and now you are kissing my girl, when will this end …"

oh no . poodle poo with a buttercup on top, only me , Jake, Edward and the pack knew that ! Of course I just assumed that I was done with tell people ages ago"

Alice and Rosalie went into shock , I never got around telling them did I !!!

"hey did you ever get around telling Bella that you kissed Tanya ?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

my world turned red #####################################******************************************************************************************************************************

**Carlisle POV **

I **love **these voice changers , even vampires couldn't detect them ! !!!!!!

I smiled and now the boys .

**LOL a cliffey , please review :D**

**xoxoxoxoxo **


	10. Author note

**Hi sorry this is anthers note, but please read , there is a preview at that end :D**

**I will try to make it short and sweet..**

**I have put up new old chapters up for the story and they are a bit different , not that much to change the story but there is better grammar and spelling in them so please check it out:D**

**Thanks for the people that have reviewed/add this story to favourites/ add me to there favourites , you rock . Thanks you are the best :) **

**Right I just want to know if any one has a grudge against any of the characters and wants me to throw any fruit/food at them, if so just tell me xxx **

**kk cya peeps (sorry Sophia stole your word again)**

preview:

Edwards POV

"they are like so girly , come on, if they were real men they would show us" Alice spiteful, I could hear the shock in jaspers head _"i cant believe it...........i would do anything for her....i hunt.. I am a man!" _

Bells laughed , which was not like her.

"your lucky both Edward and Jacob kissed me"

All of us were now cringing knowing what question was about to come .."_oh no" _nearly everybody's mind said

"Bella" leah's voice said innocently " what first kiss was the best ?"

every one tensed leaning in to hear the answer

"umm don't tell Edward, but the first real kiss with Jake I saw what would happen if I went wiTh him but it turned out that yes I loved Jake but I love Edward more"

and that's all I cared about,

"_please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask"_Jakes mind chanted

Alice chimed up "so Nessie, _"oh crap"Jake_ muttered,"did you see that when you first kissed Jake??"

WHAT THE HELL !!

"omg a duck" Emmett stated

**okay hope you liked it **

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
